


Apple Pie

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Family moments, Gen, Jasper Is Nice This Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jasper and James Hook find themselves in trouble after they eat a certain apple pie against their mother's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

‘’I’m running errands for one hour. Look after your brother, Jasper.’’ Mrs. Hook saw one apple pie on the kitchen table. ‘’Don’t eat this pie until after dinner,’’ she said before she departed. 

‘’One bite. Mum won’t know, Jasper.’’ 

One bite followed several bites. The pie was gone. 

James gasped. ‘’Mum will punish us!’’

Mrs. Hook returned. She scowled at the empty container. 

‘’I ate the pie.’’

‘’You’re grounded for one day, Jasper.’’

James and Jasper entered the latter’s bedroom.

Jasper smiled. ‘’You’re not punished. I looked after you.’’

James embraced Jasper. His sibling was sweet just like apple pies. 

The End


End file.
